goldbattlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Inbetweener Tier
Introduction With some exceptions, this is the first tier with metahuman stats. FTE to Subsonic speed with up to multi-ton strength and durability. Categories Scrub: (Rocket Racoon, Daken, X-23, Warpath, Deathstrike, Deadpool, Marrow, Toad, Blob, Madrox, Ult. Hawkeye, Tigra, Typhoid Mary) (Black Canary, Batwing, Poison Ivy, Beast Boy, Sideways, Amethyst, Enchantress, Brick, Crimson Avenger, Heretic, Andrew Bennett, Arak) (Bloodshot, Archer, IDW TMNT, Alpha, Composite Confessor, Cassie Hack Blood) (Chewbacca, Bossk, IG-88, Cad Bane, Aurra Sing, Embo, Dengar, BT-1) (Shino, Part 2 Shikamaru, Part 2 Ino, Part 2 Konohamaru) (Pre-Timeskip Nami, Perona, Duval, Sugar) (Kid Chi Chi, Ran Fan) (Hero-Killer Stain, Pre-Aogiri Ken Kaneki, Renamon, Sayaka Miki Pre-Rebellion, Sven Vollfied Cat, Cana Alberona FT, Levy McGarden FT, Most UnOrdinary Characters, Unfused Shinichi and Migi, Gene Starwind) (Xenomorphs, Agent Six, MCU Captain America, MCU Bucky Barnes, MCU Black Panther, Fox Wolverine, Katara, Gods & Monsters Batman, Logen Ninefingers, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Legolas) (Chun Li, Sakura SF, Corvo Attano, Composite Sangheili, Johnny Cage, D'Vorah, Travis Touchdown) Low: ' (Wolverine, Gambit, Wolfsbane, Spider-Woman, Moonstar Valkyrie, Spider-Gwen, FoK Moon Knight, Puck, Triton, Silver Samurai, Deathlok, Ult. Nightcrawler) (Deathstroke N52, Killer Croc N52, Ted Kord, Mr. Terrific, Captain Boomerang, Creeper, Judomaster, the Mawzir) (IDW Slash, Mister Twist, Murder Falcon) (Boba Fett) (Base Boruto, Base Mitsuki, Sarada, Part ½ Hinata, Kid Kakashi, Dosu Kinuta, Pre-Red Pill Part 1 Choji) (Pre-Zeus Nami, Pre-Timeskip Robin, Pre-Timeskip Brook, Kuro, Hachi, Kalifa, Caribou) (BoS Yamcha, Giran) (Pre-Time Skip Mori Jin, Bakugou, Gentle Criminal, Major Armstrong, Scar, Gon, Leone, Pre-Training Yusuke YYH, Jenos Hazard Cat, Milliana FT, Macao Conbolt FT, Seraphina UO, King Arlo UO, Shadow King John Full Powerset, Fused Shinichi and Migi, Sun Wukong RWBY, Emerald Sustrai, Lie Ren, Post-TS Jaune Arc) (Bolin, Golduck Adventures) (Doomguy, Blanka, Zangief, Composite Brute, Most Spartan II, Sub-Zero Liang, Composite Isaac Clarke, Brad Armstrong, Talion) '''Average: ' (Beast, Nightcrawler, Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Black Knight, Gorgon, Vulture, Dagger, Jessica Jones, The Beetle, Sabertooth, Ult. Wolverine, Ult. Nuke) (Batman Vampire, Batman Beyond, Deathstroke Rebirth, Aqualad Rebirth, Adam Strange, Thunderbolt, Ragman, Agent Orange, Deathblow) (Shadowman, Hellboy, Composite Conan, Scott Pilgrim) (Jango Fett, Durge) (Part 1 Kakashi, Part 1 Neji, Part 1 Kiba, Part 1 Kankuro, Part 1 Temari, Jirobo) (EB Zoro, Pre-Timeskip Usopp, Pre-Timeskip Franky, Chopper Monster Point, Buggy, Don Krieg, Foxy, Vander Decken, Captain Tashigi) (BoS Goku, Bora, Major Purple, Mummy) (Ichigo BoS, Uryu Society, Renji BoS, Izuku Midoriya, Tatsumi 1, Kyoko Sakura, Guts, Edward Elric, Greedling, Hisoka, Pre-DT Yusuke YYH, Heavenly Beast Arc Hiei YYH, Eve Cat, Freed Justine FT, Gotou, Weiss Schnee, Roman Torchwick, Nora Valkyrie, Penny Polendina, Pre-TS Yang Xiao Long, Mercury Black) (Harry Dresden, Xenomorph Queen, Tai Lung, Spider-Monkey 10, Toph, Azula, Korra, Scott Pilgrim Movie, Poliwrath Adventures) (Master Chief, Composite Brute Chieftain, Composite Link, Ryu SF, Sagat, Sub-Zero Han, Scorpion, Ermac, Necromorphs, Joker Persona) '''High: (Iron Fist, Armor, Black Tarantula 616, The Lizard, Cloak, Fantomex, Shocker, Spidey 2099, Miles Morales, Blade, Ult. Green Goblin, Mettle, Ult. Spider-Man, Ult. Captain America) (Static, Robotman, Black Manta, Rex Tyler, Hank Hall, Neo, Iron Butterfly, Zealot, Backlash, Swift) (Wolf-Man) (Ahsoka Tano) (Part 1 Sasuke, Part 1 Gaara, Zabuza, Haku, Hidan, Red Pill Part 1 Choji, Sakon/Ukon, CM1 Kimimaro, Berserker Obito, Hidan, Part 2 Neji, Part 2 Kiba, Sai, Adult Konohamaru) (East Blue Luffy, Usopp, Brook, Monster Point Chopper, Carrot, Arlong, Daz Bones, Wyper, Blueno, Jabra, Kaku) (Namu) (Todoroki, Nosferatu Zodd, King Bradley, Roy Mustang, Sloth, Lubbock, Eren Jaeger, Morgiana Pre-TS, Pre-DT Finals Yusuke, Suzaku YYH, Chu YYH, Train Heartnet Cat, Sephira Arks Cat, Maka Eater, Medusa Eater, Pre-BC Crona, Pantherlily FT, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, Post-TS Yang Xiao Long, Tyrian Callows, Pyyrha Nikos, Neo Politan, Hazel Reinhart, Adam Taurus) (Engineers Prometheus, Brainstorm 10, Ozai, Aang Base, Composite Predator) (Oro SF, Goro, Metal Face) Peak: (Spider-Man, Kaine, KOTD Panther, Ben Reilly, Morbius) (Spider-Man, Kaine, KOTD Panther, Ben Reilly, Morbius) (Corran Horn) (Part 1 Naruto, Part 1 Rock Lee) (Pre-Timeskip Sanji, Ryuma) (Pre-Timeskip Sanji, Ryuma) Popular Source Medias D.C Comics Marvel Comics Video Games Anime T.V. Shows Action Movies Examples